Legend Of Korra - The Power
by LegendOfKorraLove
Summary: Our first new character , Fourka, 22-year-old to marry a young lad I think this character is the season finale of Korra. New enemy fire queen Izumi, declares war on the world. Access the secret of cosmic power. Then Avatars beats it. Fourka who is married to the finals Korra.Zuko is died.


Yeni Karakter : Fourkaan : Raava Ruhunun 2. Sezonun finalinde yok olup tekrar doğumuyla birlikte ikiye ayrılmıştır . Raava'nın diğer ruhu kendine uygun olan bir beden bulmuş ve içine yerleşmiştir . Bu beden Fourkaanın bedenidir . Fourkaan geçmişini ona anlatmıştır . Babasını doğumundan önce kaybeden , annesini de henüz 21.5 yaşında iken , bir elektrik bükücü tarafından öldürülmüştür . Fourkaanı bir ruha iyilik yaparken yaralandığı sırada görmüştür . Fourkaan avatar olduğunda henüz 21.5 yaşında , Korra ile aynı yaştadır . Çok asi , kalabalıktan hoşlanmayan , merhametli , cömert , gizli , utangaç , inatçı , muzip ve nazik birisidir . 25 yaşında annesini öldüren kişinin adını ve nerede yaşadığını öğrenir . Ondan intikam almak için Makoyu kullanır . Ayrıca kendisi doğuştan bir toprak bükücüdür fakat 3.5 sene boyunca Su , Ateş , Hava , Kan , Metal , Lav ve Elektrik bükmeyi öğrenerek güçlenmiştir .

Yenilik : Avatar Takımı Sadece Kendi Takımları için Bir Ev Almıştır . Ev 3 odalıdır .

Herkes Yeni Kıyafetleriyle Kameraya Yavaş Yavaş Gözükür Farklı Yerlerde . Mako Artık Bir Dedektif Olmuştur ve Lin Beifong'un En Gözde Polisidir . Herkes Normal Yaşamına Devam Ederken Mako'nun Vardiyasında Polis Telsizini Biri Arar . Arada Geçen Konuşma Şu Şekildedir :

Mako : Merhaba ! Nasıl Yardım Edebilirim ?

Telefondaki Adam [ Fourkaan ] : Lütfen Bana Yardım Edin , Manoc Quesr Adlı Suçlu beni Öldürmek Istedi . Lütfen Bana Yardım Edin !

Mako : Hemen Geliyorum Efendim .

Mako Olay Yerine Gittiğinde Fourkaan Ile Tanışır . Manoc Quesr izini buraya kadar sürmüş fakat ani bir hareket yaparak Quesr kaçmayı başarmıştı . Bu Sırada Korra meditasyona ağırlık vermekte , Tenzin ailesiyle vakit geçirmekte , Asami Gelecek Endrüstinin yeni buluşu olan savaş robotlarını geliştirmektedir . Mako iz sürmede yeteneği geliştirmiştir . Mako Fourkaanla birlikte Quesrın izini kısa sürede bulmuş ve onu yakalamaya çalışmaya başlamıştır . Toimeni bulduklarında şöyle bir olay geçer aralarında :

Mako : Yakalandın Quesr !

Quesr : Nasıl ? Ben Birşey yapmadım .

Fourkaan : Yalan söylüyorsun sen beni öldürmeye çalıştın ve şimdi cezasını çekeceksin .

Quesr : Ben mi ? Polis Bay yemin ederim ben bu adamı hayatımda görmedim bile . ( Yalan Söylüyor . )

Fourkaan giderek sinirlenir ve ona hava bükme uygular . Mako şaşırarak şöyle söyler :

Mako : Sen bana yalan söyledin . polisi kandırmaktan suçlusunuz bayım .

Mako onu yakalamak için yaklaşırken Fourkaan aniden olay yerinden kaçar ve Makoyu yakalayacağına yemin eder . Mako bir Hava Bükücü daha bulduğunu haber vermek için Tenzine şöyle söyler :

Mako : Merhaba Tenzin ! Ben bugün Fourkaan adında biriyle tanıştım . Kendisi bana Toprak Bükücü olduğunu söyledi fakat görev sırasında hava büktü . Belki onu eğitebilirsin , ayrıca beni bulacağına dair yemin etti. Açıkçası Biraz korkuyorum . Lütfen gel , onu bulalım .

Tenzin : ( biraz düşündükten sonra ) Tamam ! Ayrıca Bolin , Lin Beifong , Asamiyi de çağır .

Asami , Bolin Ve Lin Beifong geldikten sonra Fourkaanı aramaya başlarlar . Mako , Fourkaanın izine rastlar . Fourkaan'ı sonunda Pro Bending Arenasının bir sokak arkasındaki küçük bir konakta kaldığını öğrenirler . Fourkaan o sırada meditasyon yapıyordu . Onları geldiğini anladığı anda camdan sokağa kaçtı . Fakat Tenzin , Asami , Bolin ve Mako onun etrafını sararlar . Hepsi ona tam saldırmak için ellerini kaldırmışken , Fourkaan hepsinin kanını elini oynatmadan büker ve kukla gibi oynatır . Tam o sırada arkasında Korra belirir ve ona şöyle bağırır :

Korra : Hey ! Arkadaşlarımı rahat bırak !

Fourkaan Korra yı tanır ve hemen bükmeyi bırakır ve şöyle söyler :

Fourkaan : Avatar Korra ! Lütfen bana yardım edin . Yardımınıza ihtiyacım var .

Fakat Bu sözleri söyler söylemez Lin Beifong arkasından ona kelepçe takar ve şöyle söyler :

Lin Beifong : Seninle Hapiste Konuşacağız !

Korra şaşırmış bir şekilde Fourkaanı hapishaneye götürmelerine yardım eder . Mako olayları Korraya yolda anlatır . Hapiste elleri arkadan Metal ile bağlı olan Fourkaan ile Lin Beifong arasında şöyle bir diyalog geçer .

Lin Beifong : Neden Askerime Saldırdın ?!

Fourkaan şöyle söyler :

Konuşmak istemiyorum . Fakat Avatara söyleyecek şeylerim var onunla konuşmak istiyorum .

Avatar , Fourkaan bunları söylerken onu duyar ve hapishaneye girerek Lin Beifongu çıkartır ve onunla diyaloğa girer .

Korra : Problemin Nedir ?

Fourkaan : Lütfen içeriden bizi dinleyenler gidebilir mi ?

Korra : Asami , Tenzin , Mako , Bolin çıkın .

Fourkaan , hepsi çıktıktan sonra sakin bir tavırla anlatmaya başlar .

Fourkaan : Büyük bir sıkıntım var . Annemi öldüren elektrik bükücüyü buldum , Makoya şikayet ettim fakat annemi öldürdüğü için değil , beni öldürmeye çalıştığı için ayrıca annem öldüğünden bu yana uykularımda sıkıntı çekiyorum . Psikolojikmen çökmüş durumdayım . Lütfen o adamı bulup intikam almama ve psikolojikmen iyileşmeme yardım eder misin ?

Korra : Bak Fourkaandı galiba . Sana bizzat yardım etmek isterim fakat sana bir sorum olacak . Mako bana senin Toprak Krallığından geldiğini ama Hava büktüğünü söyledi . Doğru mu ?

Fourkaan : Evet . Aslında söylemek istediğim bir küçük şey daha var .

Korra : Nedir ?


End file.
